At recreational facilities such as marinas and camping sites, electrical hookup connections are provided to enable boaters and campers to secure electrical service for their boats and recreational vehicles. Service at such sites is typically provided in two modes; 30 ampere receptacles and 50 ampere receptacles. Each mode has distinct code approved configurations for the connections. Oftentimes, because of supply and demand, the needed interface configuration is not available, and an adapting device is required to achieve electrical service. Typically, such situations arise wherein the transport includes a 50 ampere service plug and only a 30 ampere service is available at the site.
The prevalent commercially available adapter is an extension cord, over a foot in length, having a molded plug connector at one end and a molded receptacle connectors at the other end. The cord is necessary to separate the terminals at the respective ends for insulating purposes. In addition to being cumbersome and difficult to stow on board, the molded construction and connecting cable can present problems in use at the site. Movement of the cable, due to environmental conditions and physical contact, can create a torque flexing the connectors and reducing or interrupting the insulating barrier between the internal terminals resulting in malfunction and/or electrical shorting. Moreover, the operating conditions can degrade the material integrity also causing performance and safety problems. The relatively small size of the connectors can make installation and removal difficult.